Power
by PMSgals
Summary: A forgotten government experiment is living a hopefullly quiet life when a mysterious man enters her life. He seems to no of her past but wants to learn about her aswell. Read on to read the story of their life1!


Sakura was wondering whether she should get a blubery and choclate muff'n for brekfas or A banana walnut Muffin. she loved both and knew she could get away with eating both without gaining any weight. Hell, she could eat at Micky D's for year and retain her sexy, slim, sexy figure of womenly perfection.

Women would always look at her in public. a/n not that way u pervs1! Usually it was with envy but it wasn't Sakura's fault!1! She didn't want all the adoring attention.! Ah, but alas, it was a curse. sakurs hated her gentics and blamed her crea- mother for making her like dat.

Just as she was about to tell the nameless man her order, someone growed, _growled_, "could you order sometime this century?"

How rude!11! Sakura turned on her 5 and 1 half inch, sexy, and stiletto heels to face her insolter. deh words shriveled up, deaded, and are given a hasty close-casket funeral in her throat as she gazed upon the man of her dreams.

She could see her own Heterochromic eyes, one purple and the othre white, in the man's mirrored glasses. what sakura didnt no was that they could change color based on theyre emotions. the man, not Sakura.

his freshly pressed suit peaseantly smelled of testosterone with a hint of money. his firm jaw and broad shoulders highlited his physique and she could feel herself swoon from how gosh darn sexy he was. ah misterious silvre necklase shaped like a six pointed star shape hung low from his neck. Sakura, with her sherlock Homes like skills, noticed the oblivious scars on his neck. she was about to ask about them because tact was currently on a vacation when the man spoke again.

"When your done checking me out, how 'bout you neither order sumthing or leave/"

Sakura blushd and realized how lung she was staring. She bowed 360 degres, Japanese style, to the American man in the American shop in the, if you haven't guessed it, American city and walked out as quickly as dignity permitted.

Alas, dignity was a crule mistress. Sakura almost falled into the puddle of evil grean radioactve goop when someone grabbded her.

"Ah-" The exclamation once againn dead in her throat as she felt herself getting swept up by non other then the man who insulted her. 3

His glasses had mysteriously fallen off into the abyss of discontinuity, revealing his gorgus orbs. Sakura had a silly habit of staring romanticalling into someone's eyes.

his orbs slowly, but surely, changed form theyre angry red colour to a soft, almost sweet pink. sakura dimly noticed to other people gawking at them but she didnt paid them any mind.

they would of stayed htat way til eternity when sakura picked up the sound of a bell ringing with her powerful hearing. a/n see! = foreshadowing! Cool, right? ^3^

"Oh! no! I'm late!" She grabbed a peice of toast from a surprised man, stuffd it into her mouth, and ran for the school three blocks away.

"Wait! why are u running?" The man picked up his now retunred glasses and put them back on.

"School!" Sakura wasnt going to answer this guy any more than neccessarry.

"How can you even hear de bell?"

Welp, shit. She had no excuse to hide her secret that she's kept since she left _the place_. See, _the place _is italicized because it was important.

Sakaur picked up the pace and took a longcut through the construction site. She dimly thought it was awfully nice of the universe to put one their for her.

With superhuman reflexes, sakura scaled the bare structure wiht ease. with all her skill however, she didnt realize that doing so was ruining her chances of keeping her secret. She also didnt wonder as to why there isnt any workers. at this time of day, it was perfect for annoying the hell out of people. How do u make holy water? you boil the hell out of it. a/n that had no revelance to the story i just thought it was funny :P hahahhahhahahahhahahhahhaha

She almost reached the top of te new tower when her pursueeeerrr somehow got ip to her.

"OK,, so who r u and how did you get up hear?" he asked. she noticed that there was not a drop of sweat of him.

oh

"Better question is, how did _u_ get up here?" Hah!, she had him now!

He ignored her comeback. he was about to said something when a distant rumbling caught their attention.

Two chrome hovercrafts silently rose up to meet them. a man wiht greasy slicked back hiar poked his head of one of the windows.

Sakura realized woitht a start that the hovers had a logo that was 4evar seared into her brain.

_EvilTech. _Coming to save you from a horrible future. a/n the slogan isnt actually on the logo, but it was neccesssay for de plot. my big sister is laughing at me for saying theres a plot but shes just a fucking prep! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡

"Oh no! you gotta leave!" sakura tryed to push the man away from her to save him from her fate but fate had better adeas.

the man quickly pulled a pistol and began firing at the hovers.

Sakura was about to warn him about the advanced force fields created by them when she realized the nameless man wasnt really aiming them.

the steel foundation somehow succumbed to the forces of a few bullets and crushed into the hovers and they fell and exploded with teh peoples inside.

sakura felt no remorce.

she turned around to confront him again. "we need to talk."

end chapter 1

Please Reiveiw! its My bread and buttr. oh lard (get it?) and I'll update faster.


End file.
